


I'm glad you kissed me

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them should have made the first move by now, and falling asleep on each other's laps every night was nice, but all Alex really wanted to do was to trace the lines of Kelley's freckles as she kissed her deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad you kissed me

Alex stands in the corner of the bar the team had headed to after their victory over Costa Rica, having a few nights off before they made final preparations to head to Rio. She narrows her eyes slightly, watching Kelley from across the room. Kelley, as usual, has attracted a rather large female entourage and one is getting too handsy for Alex's liking; her arm is tracing Kelley's collarbone as she leans up to whisper something in Kelley's ear and Alex doesn't like the way it makes Kelley lean her head back and laugh. She considers going over to Kelley, to stake her claim or something else positively neanderthal, but then she realises that she doesn't really have a claim on Kelley; they'd gotten close this past camp and there had been plenty of firting-movie nights cuddled up to each other, falling asleep on each other and sitting too close to each other at meetings, not to mention the way Kelley's gaze _always_  seems to flit down to Alex's lips when they're alone and the way Alex wants to count the freckles on Kelley's body with her tongue. But for now, they're in that _almost_ stage. They've _almost_ kissed, _almost_ admitted their feelings, but not quite. So Alex settles for narrowing her eyes, crossing her arms and scowling.

"You know shooting daggers at the girl you're majorly crushing on isn't going to speed things up particularly." Alex jumps at Allie's voice behind her.

"I'm not crushing-that's not what this is, we're just...friends," Alex mumbles out and Allie laughs.

"Yeah yeah I look at all my friends like I want to jump their bones too," and Alex hopes the club is dark enough to hide the embarrassed flush rising to her cheeks.

Allie is right.

"Look Al, she clearly feels the same," Allie starts, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. "The amount of time you spend together, in such close proximity-I mean Ash told me about the time she walked in on you two napping and let's just say it didn't look like that was the first time you'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. What I'm trying to say is go and give it a shot. She'd not gonna turn you down Alex, trust me." Allie laughs.

Alex sighs. "But look at the way she's flirting with all those other girls, she's clearly not that interested in me and just wants a quick fuck or something."

It's Allie's turn to sigh now. "My God Alex, you're my best friend and I love you but you're so oblivious sometimes. Whilst you've been standing here oozing jealously, Kelley has been staring at you from across the dance floor every time she thinks you're not looking, and if one of you doesn't hurry up and make a move I'm pretty sure Kling is going to stage an intervention. Now go." Allie give her a gentle shove and Alex turns to admonish her friend but Allie is just looking at her like she wouldn't hesitate to push Alex all the way over to Kelley if she had to.

Alex breathes deeply as she makes her way over to where Kelley is standing by the bar. Kelley turns towards her when she sees her coming, and the second they make eye contact, goosebumps erupt on Alex's skin.

"Drink?" Kelley mouths and Alex just nods as she reaches Kelley. They turn towards the bar and Kelley places her hand on the small over Alex's back, tracing her finger on the sliver of skin there. Kelley orders a vodka cranberry for the both of them and Alex thanks her shyly, a guy behind them at the bar pushing unceremoniously past them, causing Alex to almost collide into Kelley who spills some of her drink. Alex thinks about turning to shout at him but all of a sudden Kelley's hands are on her hips to steady her and their faces are inches apart. Alex doesn't miss the way Kelley licks her lips and flits her eyes down to her mouth. She's so close Alex can feel her breath and she bites her lips.

"Sorry," Alex mouths breathlessly.

"Oh don't apologise," Kelley smirks, tucking a piece of hair that's come loose from Alex's messy bun behind her ear.

Alex shivers at the contact and takes a sip of her drink. "Wanna dance?"

Kelley just nods as she finishes her drunk and grabs Alex's hand as they head to the dance floor. Kelley sees Crystal, Julie and Ali already dancing and heads over to them, hands interlaced with Alex's. As they walk over Alex doesn't miss the slight smirk and thumbs Ali directs towards her. _So they all know,_ Alex thinks. All of sudden all other thoughts are pushed out of her head as the song changes and Kelley tugs on Alex's hand as she brings their bodies close together.

"I love this song," Kelley yells and Alex laughs at her eagerness and she relaxes into Kelley's touch, reminding herself to calm down, to stop overthinking it and to just go with the flow.

_That was unforgettable, I wanna do it again._

Alex just lets her body move to the music, grabbing Kelley's other hand in hers, but before she can pull Kelley against her, she spins in her arms and presses her back to Alex's front and Alex feels the breath leave her body as Kelley moves her hips against her. Alex's hands fall instinctively to Kelley's hips as she grabs them and pulls her further into her, moving her hips in time to Kelley's. All Alex can focus on is Kelley's touch and proximity and she drops her head slightly so it's resting on the smaller girl's shoulders and before she realises what she's doing, she trails her hands round to Kelley's front, pressing a light kiss to her neck as she spins Kelley round so they're face to face. Kelley is light headed and breathless from Alex's touch and she stares into Alex's eyes, almost daring her to make the first move, make the move that both of them have been dying to make for months now. Kelley licks her lips and wraps her arms around Alex's neck, pressing their bodies closer. Alex looks down at Kelley and her eyes dart straight to her lips and _shit, it's now or neve_ r she thinks. 

Alex closes the gap and the second her lips hit Kelley's her body hums with anticipation and disbelief that it's taken her this long to do this. Kelley's lips are soft but slightly chapped against her own and she tastes of cranberry and faintly of mint. She hears Kelley sigh? Moan? Into the kiss and that spurs Alex on as she bites down softly on Kelley's bottom lip, and as she releases it she definitely hears Kelley moan and the kiss gets more demanding. Kelley's hands dance across the back of Alex's neck, moving down her back to trace circles where her hand had been earlier as they headed to the bar. Alex's hands roam upwards and she traces along Kelley's collarbones, tugging lightly on Kelley's hair that has fallen in soft waves along her shoulders. They're lost in the kiss and Alex barely registers the hoots she can hear from her teammates, and she knows she's going to face questions, and definite praise from Allie tomorrow, but right now all she can focus on is the way she wants to take Kelley back to her room and discover all the places she really has freckles in.

They reluctantly break apart, both of them short of breath and without even looking at the smug faces of Ali and Allie, or registering the faces of Julie and Christen, who she's pretty sure had no clue about _this_ , Kelley pulls Alex towards the door. As they break outside, fresh air hitting their faces, Alex giggles, pulling Kelley in closer to her.

"Wow," she sighs out and Kelley nods.

"Wow indeed."

They're both silent for a minute, neither of them sure what to do, what to say, but Kelley breaks the silence, interlacing her finger's with Alex's.

"I'm glad you kissed me," she whispers and Alex smiles at how adorable and bashful Kelley looks.

"Me too," Alex smiles.

"Do you want to head back to the hotel?" Kelley asks, and she smirks slightly as Alex laughs, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Oh definitely," Alex replies and Kelley pulls away from her lips to whisper in Alex's ear and she knows from Kelley's words that she's not going to be getting much sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot I wrote because I'm trash and Kellex are cute!


End file.
